


From the Ashes, You will Rise

by Audsome6082



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsome6082/pseuds/Audsome6082
Summary: The snap happened when you were 11. The last person in your life then died along with the rest. You swore from that day you would bring him back.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Kudos: 6





	From the Ashes, You will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Tumblr. Hope you like it!

You were eleven when the blip started. You were walking across the street, on your way to Peter’s house for a study session. Peter had been your tutor since you were 6 and he was 11. They used to be neighbors when you still had your parents around. You used to sneak into his house and read his books. Peter noticed this and started taking you to the library. You guys then started meeting up every Tuesday and Thursday to study new things.  
It was on your eighth birthday that your parents passed away. You guys had gone to the cake store to get cake but got mugged on the way. The mugger got creeped and shot them both and ran. You got sent to the foster care the next day. Peter was the only person there for you when it happened. Peter became your only family, the one constant in your life. You even started developing a crush on him. But he’s five years older than you and you knew it would never happen.   
Back to the present. So you were crossing the street when people started disappearing. Cars started smashing into building, one nearly hitting you. You ran across the street to an electronic store window. The news was on, in the subtitles it said, people are disappearing, stay indoors.   
You immediately started running towards Peters house. Your feet running faster than you could think. You trang the buzzer. No answer. Again. No answer. Again. No answer. You continue again and again and again as a river of tears roll down your face. A cry escapes your mouth, face looking up into the sky.   
“What the fuck happened.”


End file.
